Eddie Brock
Eddie Brock is the original Venom and one of Spider-Man's greatest foes. After being separated from the Venom symbiote and becoming Anti-Venom, he eventually became the second host of the symbiote Toxin, before being bonded with the Venom once again and resuming his role as Venom. History Origins As a child, Edward Charles Allan Brock was raised as a Roman Catholic in suburban San Francisco. His father was cold and unloving towards him because he blamed Eddie for his wife's death during childbirth. Eddie constantly attempted to obtain his father's approval, though even after excelling in school, he only received half-hearted encouragements. Eddie often stole possessions from the other students, just so he could "find" these items to gain their friendship. In his teenage years, he gained entrance to ESU's journalism program, fabricating an internship, and he entered a relationship with law student Ann Weying. Though exceptional in athletics, Brock switched his major in college to journalism, inspired from reading an article on the Watergate scandal. Upon graduating, he moved to New York City, married Ann and as a member of the Associated Press, he obtained a job as a journalist for the Daily Globe. He proved himself to be highly talented at his job, though even this did not give him the approval he craved from his father, who continued to treat him with indifference. Daily Globe Being a young reporter, Brock faced down the shadowy alien Krobaa, and uncovered illegal human testing at Devlin-MacGregor Pharmaceuticals, although threats on Ann's life prevented him from reporting the story to the public. He later began to suffer from severe anxiety, which was soon discovered to be a symptom of adrenal cancer. With just months to live, he wanted to break a big story. Brock thought he had found this story when he was accidentally contacted by Emil Gregg, who claimed to be the infamous serial killer Sin-Eater. Following an interview, Eddie wrote front-page exclusives of the Sin-Eater, protecting his identity under the First Amendment, until a crisis of conscience forced him to write an exclusive revealing Gregg as the Sin-Eater. Although that edition of the paper sold out immediately, on the same day, Spider-Man revealed the Police Detective Stan Carter to be the true Sin-Eater. Gregg was found to be Carter's delusional neighbor, making Brock a laughing stock among his fellow journalists. Fired from the Daily Globe, he was forced to write venomous drivel for a tawdry tabloid. Ann left him, his father disowned him and his future appeared to be over. Brock blamed all of these problems on Spider-Man. Soon after, Brock began an intense physical workout program hoping to reduce the stress his life had become. However, such physical exertions only increased his violent obsession with Spider-Man. Although his body had been honed to near-perfection, Brock’s mind was reduced to an all-consuming vessel of hatred. Venom Some time after Eddie's life took these drastic changes, and overwhelmed by his shame and the knowledge of his impending death, he decided to commit suicide. Visiting Our Lady of Saints Church to beg forgiveness from God for this mortal sin, he was unaware of a nearby struggle. Spider-Man was using the church's bells to take off his new symbiotic alien costume, which was sensitive to sound, acquired during a secret war made by the Beyonder. As the symbiote saved Spider-Man from the sound, it trickled down to Brock, drawn by his despair, adrenaline and fierce hate, on which it fed. The symbiote merged mentally and physically with Brock, whose seething hatred overwhelmed the compassion the alien had acquired from Spider-Man. The dominant thought on both their minds was that of Spider-Man. But Brock’s sheer hatred for the crime fighter twisted the symbiote’s feelings to a similar extent. In effect, Brock’s emotions drove the symbiote insane, just as their bonding may have driven Brock over the edge. Brock soon discovered that the costume gave him all the powers of Spider-Man, and more. It also added bulk to his already large frame and increased his strength to superhuman levels. Calling himself "Venom," Brock directed the costume to sprout a hideous grin and plotted his revenge. Through the costume, Venom learned a great deal about Spider-Man, including his secret identity, and feelings. Fleeing the church, Venom killed a police officer. Brock taunted Peter Parker with minor assaults, such as pushing him in front of an oncoming train and then grabbing his ankle while scaling an Atlantic City building. The alien costume could cancel out the wall-crawler’s spider-sense presumably by projecting conflicting frequencies upon Spider-Man's brain waves. Venom finally made a bold move when he confronted Parker's wife, Mary Jane Watson, at their old Chelsea apartment. Although Venom’s twisted sense of morality did not allow him to physically harm Mary Jane, Spider-Man immediately realized the nature of this threat. Taking the time to retrieve the sonic blaster from the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man challenged Venom at Our Lady of Saints Church. Although he fired the blaster at Venom, Spider-Man soon discovered that the symbiote could not be separated from Brock because it had completely bonded with him. Trying to escape and rethink his options, Spider-Man was caught unawares by Venom. He captured Spider-Man and secured him to the inside of the church bell with a considerable amount of webbing. Spider-Man narrowly escaped the bell’s crushing clapper before defeating Venom by forcing him to deplete his webbing supply, of which the alien symbiote was actually comprised. Before the alien could regenerate enough of its mass to become a renewed threat, Spider-Man brought Venom to the Fantastic Four who imprisoned him in a sonic containment cell. The Fantastic Four then shipped Venom to the government super-prison in the Colorado Rockies called the Vault. A young Guardsman, Hugh Taylor, who had just been assigned to the Vault was fooled into thinking that Venom was a fallen colleague and released the gate mechanism, which imprisoned the criminal. Venom killed the naive guard and escaped to New York City. To avenge his son, General Orwell Taylor founded the armored vigilante team known as the Jury. Resuming his vendetta, Brock brutalized the Black Cat, menaced May Parker and bested Spider-Man in combat on an isolated Montauk, Long Island beach. However, this time Spider-Man used psychological warfare upon Venom, by taunting the alien symbiote to return to him. The alien, torn by its love-hate relationship for Spider-Man, tried to leave Brock and to re-establish its link with its original owner, but the trauma of trying to detach itself from Brock’s nervous system was too much to bear. The alien costume and Eddie Brock were both knocked unconscious and subsequently returned to the Vault, where they were incarcerated. Some time later, Brock led a mass Vault breakout, requiring the Avengers and the Freedom Force to contain the villains. Later, he pretended the symbiote had died before going to trial, being defended by Matt Murdock and pleaded innocent since the alien overshadowed him, but he was caught lying. Eddie then faked his own suicide and escaped the Vault again. He attacked Spider-Man in Central Park, but abandoned the battle to save an innocent baby. Returning to his underground lair, Venom was followed by Spider-Man, who was being followed by Styx and Stone. Venom unintentionally became involved in the plot when the two attempted to follow him through the sewers in the hope of finding Spider-Man. Unfortunately for them, Venom escaped the sewers in his human guise. After yet another fight with Spider-Man, Styx and Stone found the two and attempted to kill Spider-Man. Fortunately for Spidey, albeit in a bad way, Venom would not allow anyone else to kill Spider-Man, save himself. Attacking the two, a brawl ensued before Styx, the living cancer, touched his symbiote, killing it in the process. With the symbiote seemingly dead, Eddie Brock was sent to a normal prison. In Riker's Island, he made enemies with Cletus Kasady. Later it was revealed the symbiote was merely sent into a comatose state, apparently immune to Earthly diseases. Returning to Eddie Brock the two easily escaped. In the breakout, however, the suit left a small spawn behind it which would transform Kasady into Carnage. No one would be aware of this new threat for months. Eddie captured Spider-Man and battled him on a deserted island in the Caribbeans, away from people and innocents in the hope of killing him alone. However, Spider-Man later realized that Venom would only be happy if he knew that Spider-Man was dead. Faking his death, Spider-Man made Venom believe that he had died, and he escaped. Happy at last, Venom saw there was no reason to return to civilization, having all he needed on the island, and stayed there. In a plan to help his father, Darkhawk hijacked a cargo plane which crashed onto the island. The two fought mostly because Venom desired privacy. After the symbiote sensed Powell's innocence, misled the hero into thinking he was dead. Also, his peaceful solitude was interrupted by his stint as an unwitting pawn of Nightmare. A few months later however, the megalomaniacal serial killer Carnage began a mass-murdering rampage throughout Manhattan, killing hundreds of people. Spider-Man attempted to stop him, but swiftly learned that despite his superior experience he was outmatched. Realizing that Carnage possessed a symbiote, Peter reluctantly realized that he needed Venom's help in order to stop this menace. Contacting Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, they traveled to the Caribbean island where Venom resided. When Venom realized that Spider-Man was alive, he attacked the two. After a brief spat, Venom listened to what Spider-Man had to say. Promising to help Spider-Man stop Carnage in exchange for his freedom, Spider-Man reluctantly agreed, starting the first of many uneasy alliances with each other. Returning to New York, Venom and Spider-Man attempted to stop Carnage's rampage twice with equal failure. In their final attempt at Madison Square Garden they stopped Carnage after he began trying to kill J. Jonah Jameson. Turning on the sound system to the maximum frequency, Spider-Man stopped Carnage. He then proceeded (albeit reluctantly) to use the sound waves on Venom before he attacked him, still possessing enough hatred and strength to choke him. His attempt to kill the wall-crawler, however, was stopped by the Fantastic Four, who Venom realized were behind this plan all along. Venom's hatred for Spider-Man now grew greater than ever. Venom escaped when Hag and Troll killed the Vault Guardsmen transporting him to prison. Brock wanted to avenge the murders, which led him into a battle with a legion of Deathspawn with Spider-Man, Ghost Rider and Johnny Blaze. After some time, Venom finally sought Spider-Man in what was meant to be their last battle to end it all. Learning that Parker's long-lost parents had resurfaced (unaware they were actually robot duplicates), Venom kidnapped them in order to protect their innocence from his corruption.9 Spider-Man contacted Eddie's ex-wife, Ann Weying, in order to gain info on his whereabouts, which led Spider-Man to Thrill World where he found Venom waiting. Eddie noticed Annie, who traveled there to try reaching him one last time. As the Wild Pack arrived, a battle ensued. An amusement ride fell next to Annie and Eddie couldn't hold it on his own. As Eddie started to falter, Spider-Man assisted him in holding the tremendous weight, and together they tossed the ride aside. Afterwards, Venom began to resume the fight with Spider-Man, but Annie stopped him, reminding Eddie that Spider-Man just saved an innocent life. Pondering this fact for a moment, Eddie realized that by not killing Spider-Man, more innocent lives could be saved. Venom then made a deal with him: So long as Spider-Man did not go after them, they would not go after him. Agreeing to the terms, Spider-Man watched as Venom attached a web line to a nearby helicopter, departing for a new city where he wouldn't interfere. After dealing a truce with Spider-Man, Venom relocated to his home town of San Francisco. Some cops recognize Eddie Brock and try to bring him in, but he turns into Venom and resists arrest, incapacitating them. Spider-Man reads about how Venom’s beating up police officers and breaks the truce by going to find him. Venom saved a handful of homeless people from being abused by criminals, and in gratitude revealed their underground society descended from survivors of the 1906 San Francisco Earthquake. Seeking revenge for Venom's murder of his son, General Orwell Taylor sent his task force called the Jury to take down Venom, but ultimately failed. Venom was then taken prisoner by the Life Foundation, and forcefully made to spawn five more symbiotes. During this time Venom managed to convince a pursuing Spider-Man that he was dedicated to protecting innocent people enough to solicit his help; though Spider-Man remained wary of Venom's ruthless aggression. He managed to incapacitate the other symbiotes, and escaped the Life Foundation. The man responsible for the Life Foundation and the symbiotes, Roland Treece, planned on killing the underground civilization in order to obtain a large mass of gold supposedly buried within it. Enlisting Spider-Man's aid once again, the two thwarted his evil scheme. Saving the citizens of the underground cit, awarded him their vote of acceptance to take up residence there. When Venom heard the news of Carnage leading a massacre across NYC, he went there to stop the villain but was outnumbered by Carnage and his minions. He took up alliance with Spider-Man and many other superheroes in an effort to stop Carnage and his henchmen. Venom advocated the use of lethal force against Carnage but Spider-Man refused this tactic, putting them at odds. The heroes eventually succeeded, with Venom tackling Carnage into a generator system, rendering him unconscious. Spider-Man & Black Cat believe that Venom sacrificed his body to save them from Carnage. Venom survives and eventually returns home. During his period of vigilantism, Eddie crossed paths with other superheros and anti-heroes such as the Punisher, Wolverine, Daredevil, Iron Man, Morbius, Mace and Vengeance. In one of these encounters he attempted to rid his symbiote of its weakness to fire and sound by acquiring a bio-virus but was convinced by Daredevil that his weakness actually provided him an opportunity to prove himself as a hero. Eddie became romantically involved with Beck Underwood, a lawyer and above-ground contact of the underground society. A company called Scarmore Inc. was behind some illegal experiments in which they tried to mix their toxic waste with mercury, however all the substance did was sicken anyone who worked with it, both physically and mentally. Scarmore Inc. hired Black Tom Cassidy and Juggernaut to take her out, but Venom confronted the mercenaries. The Mercury Virus turned out to be sentient. Venom landed in a pool of the Mercury Virus which proceeded to bond with him and augmented his strength drastically while simultaneously turning him insane. Venom broke into the Scarmore building at night and killed the "president" of the company, who was actually just a janitor resting in his chair. Juggernaut confronted him, and the two fought until Venom fell into another dimension called the Realm of Insanity. A necromancer (taking the appearance of Ghost Rider) explained that every time someone went mad they fell into the Realm of Insanity for an amount of time, and the degree of Venom's madness meant he could remain there indefinitely. Venom negotiated with Dusk, ruler of the realm, and was sent back to Earth. Juggernaut was holding Beck hostage. Venom burst in and attacked Marko, and the two fought until Juggernaut got fed up and left. Due to all that had happened Beck ended their relationship and Venom extracted the Mercury Virus from his system. Despite everything, Venom respected the sentient virus and welcomed a reunion if he ever needed another power boost. During his wandering of New York, deprived of sleep, Eddie grew more and more delusional with people appearing as demons and monsters to him. Everything he ate tasted like garbage, and he had a craving for something but did not know what it was. Using his old resources and skills as a journalist to find trouble, he went to a bar filled with the corrupt and started a fight for the sake of punishing the guilty and working up an appetite. He took down everyone in the bar fight with little effort, and proceeded to feed on one of the men's brains, however hearing the other bar patron's screams snapped him out of his feeding. To Eddie’s disgust, he felt the symbiote asking him for more; Eddie stood up to his other and refused to feed it. The symbiote separated from Eddie and went off on its own. In his attempts to warn the innocents of New York about the alien, Eddie (nude without the symbiote) was arrested. He was eventually handed over to Doctor Paine. Paine thought that Eddie had organic brain syndrome, but unknown proteins in his system, enlarged pores and a severe lack of phenethylamine in his brain proved otherwise. Paine listened to Eddie, and he was allowed to leave the hospital (due to Paine's ulterior motives). Eddie stocked up on different supplies so as to better combat his "other," since he decided that he could not live with what it had become. Their mental link allowed Eddie to see through its attempt to ambush him and Eddie first tried to talk to the creature, but it raged at him and he had no choice but to fight it. Eventually he downed the alien and had it at his mercy. Stating the symbiote was sick, he gave it a dose of phenethylamine, which he overheard Dr. Paine mention. Having eaten away all it could leech from Eddie, the symbiote needed it from other sources. The other brains couldn’t feed it nearly as much as Eddie’s due to his emotional attachment, and after digesting it the alien calmed down. Dr. Paine and his Orderlies ambushed them, took the symbiote and left Eddie. After escaping an explosion he sensed that Paine was torturing & experimenting on the symbiote. He snuck into the complex and found the symbiote and freed it to become Venom again. With his powers returned Venom defeated the Orderlies before impaling Doctor Paine. Wanting to torture him, Paine retorted to Venom that he wouldn’t be able to feel any of it; in response, Venom absorbed all the phenethylamine from the doctor's brain, leaving him with an insatiable hunger for brains. Eddie later found that chocolate was also a good source of phenethylamine, removing the need to feed. Venom was recruited via an ultimatum by the government to be a special operations counter-terrorist agent. Venom agreed, but one stipulation of the deal did not sit too well with him. A bomb was planted in his chest to assure complete and utter obedience. After a few missions, Venom became tired of the situation and had the symbiote perform surgery on him and extracted the bomb. A brouhaha ensued wherein the end result was Eddie Brock lying unconscious and the symbiote "dead," only to return later on and re-join with Eddie. Thus Venom was whole again and looking to square things with Spider-Man once again. He had lost his memory and no longer knew the secret identity of Spider-Man, but knew that a deep seated hatred resided within him for the wall crawler. Shortly after the reunion, Venom joined the Sinister Six for a brief period in order to get at Spider-Man. After being scorned by the group, he hunted down certain members of the team for revenge (including Electro, the Sandman, and Kraven the Hunter (Alyosha Kravinoff).) Later Eddie Brock approached his ex-wife Anne Weying, and at the thought of having the symbiote back in her life she jumped out of her apartment window and killed herself. Venom blamed Spider-Man, whom he had a skirmish with right before Anne died. Thus the hatred for the old Web-Head was fueled anew. During a battle with Carnage, Venom explained the birthing process to Carnage. Carnage was disgusted and fled. As he was about to give birth to another symbiote, he was threatened by its existence and attempted to destroy it. Venom however, wanted to raise and train the new symbiote as an ally and partner. Weakened by the actual birthing, Carnage was unable to kill the newborn. Supplanting the symbiote in Patrick Mulligan, a New York City cop, it returned days later. Venom named the new symbiote Toxin, after himself. Because they knew how powerful Toxin will be, and because his host is a cop and thus he would most likely be a good guy, they made a temporary alliance, because they had to kill him, but in the end they were defeated. After an extended period of inactivity, Venom resurfaced with cancer, and the only thing keeping him alive was the Symbiote, who did not want him anymore. After seeing a spiritual movie, Eddie decided to sell his Symbiote off in an auction, swearing off his life of vigilantism. The winner of the auction was the the gang lord Don Fortunato. He gave the Symbiote to his son, Angelo, in hopes that Angelo would finally make a name for himself. The symbiote eventually left Angelo to die in mid-air. The symbiote passed on to Mac Gargan, the Scorpion. Brock was discovered after making an attempt to kill himself, and was hospitalized. He was rapidly succumbing physically to his cancer and experiencing hallucinations of the symbiote, representing his dark side. After a while of being tormented by his other, he spotted Mary Jane Watson Parker watching over Aunt May who had been seriously wounded by a bullet. Eddie had no idea what to do, but his dark side then persuaded him to order a black suit similar to Peter's and put it on, apparently making the decision that may forever damn him. Making a decision to go and try to murder Aunt May while she was in a coma, Eddie Brock embodied the black costume and set out to kill her, first murdering a nurse for getting in his way. But after sneaking into Aunt May's room, Brock had a change of heart, finding he could not murder someone as innocent as Aunt May. Peter entered the room moments later to find Brock sitting on the shattered window, having slit his own wrists dozens of times. Believing he had done too many terrible things to live on he jumped off, but Peter broke his fall by catching him. Awakening chained to his bed, Brock decided to take better control of himself for the remaining days he had left. Anti-Venom Eddie started working for Mr. Li and Aunt May at the F.E.A.S.T. center. There he worked serving food to the homeless. Thanks to Mr. Li's "mysterious powers." Eddie was cured of both his cancer and the remnants of the symbiote. Unfortunately, the current Venom entered the F.E.A.S.T. center looking for Spider-Man. He found Eddie and the symbiote began to crawl onto him again. However, Mr. Li's powers clash with the takeover and they formed Anti-Venom. Later in a fight against Spider-Man, he noticed his foe rescue an innocent old man. Inspired, Anti-Venom helped Spidey cure the current Venom. He engaged Venom in a fight, and after receiving some help from Spider-Man, cured Gargan from the symbiote, but also felt some remnants of the symbiote inside Peter's blood and began "curing" him as well, but also ended up sucking the radiation from Spider-Man's blood, something that might depower him. Later, Thunderbolts guards arrived to take the disabled Gargan to the ship while Songbird and Radioactive Man battled Spider-Man and Anti-Venom. After the fight, Anti-Venom snuck on the Thunderbolts' ship and stole back Peter Parker's camera, looted by Norman Osborn in a bid to reverse engineer the tracing system allowing the camera to zero on Spider-Man's chest. He was able to help Peter escape Osborn's tracer and forewarns him about the villain's next move in a show of friendship and good-will. Anti-Venom led Spider-Man to Oscorp and the two split up. Brock disguised himself as Spider-Man to distract the other Thunderbolts while Spider-Man went after Osborn. After webbing up Songbird and Radioactive Man to a wall, Anti-Venom faced Gargan, who was now wearing a new Scorpion battlesuit to protect his recovering symbiote. After a grueling battle Gargan, as Scorpion, hit Anti-Venom with his stinger and injected a poisonous formula that seemingly destroyed Brock's symbiote. Gargan (now Venom) advanced to kill Brock but was met with resistance by his Venom symbiote. The symbiote gained strength and broke though Gargan's battle suit, refusing to let Gargan kill Brock. Gargan explained that the alien still loved Brock too much and gave up, but he promised Brock that he would get past this problem and someday finish him off, to which Brock replied "not if I kill you first." Unknown to Gargan, Brock's Anti-Venom suit reformed. Now a fugitive for helping Spider-Man and fighting the Thunderbolts, Brock was back on the streets, planning to continue his former vigilante antihero career with seemingly increased religious emphasis as The Anti-Venom. He even cured a young girl, Jenna Cole, from her heroin addiction. Brock was the first person to find out that Martin Li was Mister Negative. In the end, Eddie questioned his own faith and cried out that no one would believe him, because he was a monster. Working with Jenna Cole, Eddie fought crime in the sleazier areas of New York, having separated themselves from the F.E.A.S.T. foundation. As Anti-Venom, he would "cure" the streets of drug traders after Jenna would go undercover to lure them out. He became increasingly mentally unstable, however, reverting back to his "Venom" personality, and was overtly/near-lethally protective of Jenna. At a drug bust Eddie walked in on the Quintas gang after they had captured Jenna, preparing to transform until the Punisher intervened. Anti-Venom and Castle slaughtered the criminals until a gang member took Jenna hostage. Eddie stopped Castle from shooting the gang member through Jenna, however upon hearing his full name ("Eddie Brock the serial killer") he shot Anti-Venom in the head with a shotgun. Anti-Venom recovered and attacked the Punisher in retaliation. Eddie and the Punisher almost killed each other, but Eddie declared a truce, saying that if the Punisher didn't back down he'd make him go to Mexico with him in a wheelchair and that he could drive the Punisher's van. The Punisher agreed to the truce, but tried to kill Eddie again during the border crossing with a knife. He dropped Eddie off at the compound, figuring Eddie would die instead of him, and this way he planned to take care of two birds with one stone. When he talked on the phone to the leader of the Quintas gang and found that Jenna had relapsed and was doing drugs again, Eddie lost control and tore one of the Quintas in half in a fit of rage. After killing the remaining guards, Eddie rejoined the Punisher, and the two launched an attack on the Quintas. At the end of the raid, Eddie found a severely drugged Jenna, who seemed afraid of his Anti-Venom costume. After withdrawing the symbiote into himself, Eddie managed to calm her down. At this point, the Punisher attempted to snipe Eddie from a distance, but ultimately decided not to, only later discovering he had run out of ammo. After the Punisher left, Jenna and Eddie took a jeep and returned home. During the "Return of Anti-Venom" storyline, Anti-Venom teams up with Spider-Man and the new Wraith to deal with Mr. Negative. Initially Anti-Venom one night went to the harbor to deal with one of Mister Negative's drug shipments and encountered Wraith who got there first. Later, after assuming a disguise as a civilian, he observed May Parker Jameson have a seizure from meeting with Martin Li for the first time in a while (due to a memory relapse when she discovered his secret), causing Brock to realize that May also stumbled onto Martin Li's secret. Once Li left the center, Anti-Venom attacked his car only to fight a confused Spider-Man who didn't know what was going on only for Anti-Venom to capture him and web him to a pillar in his hideout. Even though Spider-Man didn't believe his story about Li being Mister Negative, Anti-Venom brought him to the museum and webbed him to a statue so he could witness the truth as Mister Negative had heroin shipped there that was placed within ancient Chinese terracotta statues, but Mister Negative was waiting for him and defeated Anti-Venom by placing his sword filled with his negative energy to disable Anti-Venom's healing powers (due to Negative's power being the source of his power). Once Wraith arrived and freed Spider-Man, and Spider-Man defeated Mister Negative, Wraith used her face recognition software to confirm Anti-Venom was telling the truth. Afterwards Spider-Man removed the sword from Anti-Venom and they put an end to their previously tenuous relationship. Recently Eddie Brock has been recruited by Simon Williams to serve in his new Anti-Avengers team The Revengers. The Revengers defeated the New Avengers at Avengers Mansion, and later, they called a press conference at the court, where the Avengers appeared to confront them. After failing discussions with Wonder Man, Iron Man trapped him in his ionic form in a containment unit. Not willing to fight with too many civilians near, Thor teleported the Revengers to the Citi Field, where they were subdued by both The Avengers and The New Avengers and later imprisoned. Apparently, Anti-Venom was freed or escaped prison. During the release of a virus that gave multiple civilians copies of Spider-Man's powers, Anti-Venom used his curative abilities to return people to normal. Venom was sent to get him, and a fight erupted between them, during which the symbiote briefly rebonded to Brock. However, he was visibly terrified as they bonded, even shedding tears. However, Flash managed to call the symbiote back to him, and took Eddie to Horizon labs. As an ultimatum, Reed Richards proposes to Eddie to use his symbiote as a cure to be distributed to everyone, however he won't ever be able to become Anti-Venom again. As a result, without the symbiote, Eddie is now considered "the hero" of Spider Island. Toxin Not being bonded to a symbiote anymore, Eddie used an obtained arsenal to hunt down Carnage, Venom, Toxin and the other symbiotes, starting with Hybrid and Scream. Despite helping to save New York, Eddie was homeless and poor, and his arsenal was the only thing he had. When he was trying to kill the new Venom, he was knocked out in battle and forced by Crime-Master to become the host of the Toxin Symbiote to serve him in his Savage Six. Toxin tracked down Venom in order to kill him but was incapacitated by a sonic weapon and webbed up by Venom. He later recovered and returned to Crime-Master's hideout. When Venom arrived there searching for Betty Brant, Toxin and Megatak faced him, but finally both battled against each other to kill Venom. Finally, Thompson burned Toxin and tried to remove Eddie from it, but the symbiote recovered its host to die with him. It was revealed that both the symbiote and Eddie survived and continued to work as Toxin, hunting down and killing numerous criminals and gang members in their way to get revenge on Venom. In Philadelphia, Venom's new base of operations, Toxin found himself fighting against an alien-machine hybrid monster, who he killed before fighting Thompson. Using the sedative he was saving for his symbiote, Flash incapacitated Brock, who left the scene vowing a new encounter soon. Toxin tracked down Flash to the high school he now worked in, wanting to confront him, but the creature Toxin killed managed to spawn and infect new people, people who were now looking for both Toxin and Venom, their new natural enemies. In order to save innocent lives, Flash convinced Brock to temporarily team-up and defeat the monsters, who were ultimately killed. Realizing he was doing good with Venom, Brock offered Flash a deal, we would let him live as long as he had control over the symbiote. Return as Venom Eddie Brock eventually returned to being Venom and oddly became a hero and a protagonist from now on. Live-Action media Spider-Man 3 *See Venom (Spider-Man Films). ''Venom'' (2018) *See Venom (Sony's Marvel Universe). Gallery Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 11.png Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Vol_2_15.jpg Symbiote Eddie Brock.jpg Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_332_0001.jpg EddieBrock-Bonding-and-First-Appearance.jpg Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Lethal_Protector_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg EddieBrock save infant.png|Venom saving a falling infant. Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_316_Textless.jpg Cletus_Kasady,_Peter_Parker_and_Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_362_0001.jpg Spider-Man and Venom save the baby falling death.png|Venom saving another baby from falling to it's death. Venom cheer the baby.png Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_315_001.jpg Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Lethal_Protector_Vol_1_6_0001.jpg Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 379 001.jpg Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 333 001.jpg Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_569_0001.jpg|Eddie as Anti-Venom. Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Vol_2_33.jpg|Eddie as Toxin. Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Venom_Vol_2_18.jpg EddieBrock son.png|Eddie Brock son Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 3 6 001.jpg Venom Vol 4 1 Rivera Variant Textless.jpg Venom Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg Navigation pl:Eddie Brock (Marvel) Category:On & Off Category:Supervillains Category:Rivals Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Daredevil Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Ghost Rider Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Multi-beings Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vigilante Category:Thugs Category:Barbarian Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Hypocrites Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Criminals Category:Hybrids Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Cannibals Category:Protective Category:Elementals Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Nemesis Category:Grey Zone Category:Friend of the hero Category:Incriminators Category:Opportunists Category:Parents